Realizaciones
by Dracomon
Summary: Keitaro decide que es tiempo de obtener una respuesta directa de Naru
1. Default Chapter

Realizaciones  
  
Love Hina y sus personajes son propiedad de Ken Akamatsu, la siguiente historia es con fines de entretenimiento.  
  
" " Dialogo

- - Pensamientos  
  
------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
"Pue... puedes besarme por haberme tardado tanto por contestarte"  
  
"Be... besarte, hablas en serio"  
  
Contesto Keitaro sorprendido por la repentina oferta.  
"Si no quieres..."  
  
Naru volteo hacia otro lado con una expresión de desenfado. Keitaro se apresuro a responder.  
  
"No, no es eso, es que... no vas a golpearme ¿verdad?"  
  
Respondió Keitaro con voz temblorosa  
  
"¡Claro que no! Si te estoy diciendo que puedes, claro que no voy a golpearte"  
  
"Generalmente me golpeas de todos modos"  
  
Keitaro se detuvo al ver la furia en los ojos de Naru. Sabia bien que no era bueno discutir con ella cuando estaba furiosa. Así que solo respondió nerviosamente.  
  
"Esta bien"  
  
Keitaro se acerco lentamente hacia ella. Naru cerro sus ojos esperando el beso de Keitaro.  
  
- Esta es mi oportunidad, al fin podré besarla. Espero hacerlo bien, nunca lo he hecho antes aunque ella tampoco asi que no sabrá si lo hago tan mal. Pero por lo menos tengo que intentarlo-  
  
Se inclino hacia ella, y estaba a punto de besarla cuando las dudas se apoderaron de su mente. Esta vez no eran dudas sobre el castigo que podría esperarle, sino de algo mas serio que tendría que responderse antes de poder besarla.  
  
- Pero en realidad quiere que la bese o solo me deja besarla para que no me moleste con ella. Si quisiera que la besara por que simplemente no lo dijo, por que me deja besarla como recompensa por esperarla ¿Qué debo hacer? Si solo es por evitar que me enoje entonces estaría aprovechándome de ella, pero si en realidad quiere que la bese, se va a molestar mucho-  
  
Naru abrió sus ojos para ver porque Keitaro tardaba tanto en besarla. Al verlo parado frente a ella perdido en sus pensamientos le grito.  
  
"¿Pero que estas esperando? Vas a besarme o te vas a quedar ahí parado toda la noche"  
  
Normalmente Keitaro solo se hubiera disculpado y hubiera seguido adelante con lo que estaba haciendo, pero no esta vez. Esta vez Naru tendría que oír todo lo que tenia que decirle. Así que con un tono de decepción contesto.  
  
"¿Qué estoy esperando? De verdad quieres saber Naru"  
  
Naru solo asintió con la cabeza sorprendida con la respuesta de Keitaro. Él la miró a los ojos y continuo.  
  
"Bueno, estoy esperando una respuesta directa, eso es lo que estoy esperando, creo que es lo menos que merezco. Puede ser que sea un perdedor que nunca ha tenido novia, que no haya podido cumplir mi promesa y tal vez hasta un pervertido. Pero eso no te da derecho a jugar con mis sentimientos, después de lo que hemos pasado juntos, después de todo lo que he hecho por ti, después de haber aceptado mis sentimientos por ti, lo menos que merezco es una respuesta directa. Asi que Naru, ¿Cual es tu respuesta?"  
  
Naru estaba a punto de llorar, en el fondo sabia que él tenia razón. Pero no estaba lista para aceptar la verdad mucho menos para darle una respuesta, asi que solo bajo su mirada sin decir una sola palabra. Keitaro solo suspiro y luego continuo.  
  
"Eso pensaba, lamento haberte molestado"  
  
Keitaro sonrió y empezó a caminar lentamente hacia el hotel.  
  
"Creo que volveré a la posada Hinata, ya no tengo nada mas que hacer aqu"  
  
"Keitaro espera"  
  
Keitaro volteo a verla, con la esperanza de al fin obtener una respuesta.  
  
"Lo siento, en verdad lo siento pero no puedo darte una respuesta"  
  
Naru empezó a llorar y lo miro con la esperanza de que pudiera entenderla. Keitaro tuvo que contenerse para no ir corriendo a confortarla. Pero su llanto no iba a detenerlo ahora que al fin había encontrado la fuerza para decirle lo que sentía.  
  
"Tenia la esperanza de que al fin te decidieras, que me dieras una respuesta definitiva. Sabes cuando al fin me respondiste esperaba que me rechazaras, hasta creí que te reirías de mí, y lo más triste es que aun con esa respuesta estaría contento ahora"  
  
Hizo una pausa para evitar llorar.  
  
"Porque por lo menos conocería tus sentimientos hacia mí, asi sabría que esperar y por lo menos tendría la esperanza de que siguiéramos siendo amigos"  
  
Keitaro la miro a los ojos con ternura. Naru pudo ver como una lagrima rodaba por su mejilla. Keitaro pudo contener sus lagrimas y continuo con su explicación.  
  
"No te preocupes, no volveré a molestarte con esto nunca más. Pero si alguna vez te decides estaré listo para hablar al respecto, solo espero que para cuando te decidas no sea demasiado tarde"  
  
Al terminar de decir esto, Keitaro camino al hotel cabizbajo.  
  
"Keitaro... lo siento"  
  
Naru solo se quedo llorando.  
  
-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
¿Que les pareció? Sé que es muy corto para ser un solo capitulo, pero tal vez cree una historia completa, todo depende de las opiniones que reciba.  
  
Asi que dejen sus reviews por favor.


	2. Enfrentando la realidad

**Realizaciones**

Love Hina y sus personajes son propiedad de Ken Akamatsu, la siguiente historia es con fines de entretenimiento.

"" Dialogo

Pensamientos

* * *

Keitaro entro lentamente en su habitación, se sentó en su cama y se puso a pensar en que debía hacer.

Creo que debería irme por un tiempo…no eso nunca ha resuelto nada. Pero que puedo hacer… tal vez ya es tiempo de aceptar que Naru no me quiere-

Finalmente Keitaro decidió que ya no tenia nada más que hacer en el hotel y decidió empacar.

Estoy seguro que podré pensar mejor en la posada…además ya no tenga nada que hacer en este lugar, será mejor que me vaya-

Cuando termino de empacar salio de su habitación y se dirigió a la de su tía. Una vez ahí toco la puerta, pero nadie le contesto. Después de un rato de intentarlo, decidió dejar una nota.

Espero que mi tía me entienda-

Después de dejar la nota Keitaro salio del hotel y tomo un taxi hacia la posada.

* * *

Naru seguía llorando fuera del hotel.

¿Por qué…¿Por qué no puedo decidir lo que siento por Keitaro?... Por lo menos debería disculparme con él. Tal vez todavía pueda perdonarme…eso espero-

Decidida a hablar con Keitaro camino hacia el hotel. Una vez dentro se dirigió hacia la habitación de Keitaro dispuesta a disculparse.

Espero que todavía este despierto…que tal si no, mejor regreso luego…no, debo hacer esto ahora-

Una vez decidida toco la puerta, al no recibir respuesta, llamo a Keitaro.

"Keitaro¿estas ahí? Por favor necesito hablar contigo es importante. Keitaro"

Al no recibir respuesta, volvió a tocar la puerta.

Tal vez esta dormido…Mejor espero a mañana para que este mas calmado y pueda hablar con él-

* * *

Mientras en la posada, Keitaro estaba desempacando.

Es bueno estar de vuelta. Además tendré la posada para mi solo por unos días. Eso me ayudara a pensar y tomar algunas decisiones sobre lo que debo hacer ahora-

Una vez que termino de desempacar, pensó en tomar un baño para relajarse, así que fue a las aguas termales para tomar un baño.

Esto es grandioso y nadie va a golpearme-

Después de tomar el baño Keitaro sintió hambre por lo que fue a la cocina a preparar su cena.

No es tan buena como lo que cocina Shinobu pero no esta nada mal-

Al terminar lavo los platos y se dirigió a su cuarto para dormir.

Mañana será otro día. Así que será mejor descansar por ahora, mañana tendré que decidir muchas cosas. Pero se que si me esfuerzo podré cambiar las cosas aunque sea un poco-

Después de un rato Keitaro se quedo dormido

* * *

Naru se dirigía a su habitación cuando se encontró con Kitsune. Quien la miro maliciosamente y dijo.

"Parece que vienes de la habitación de Keitaro, supongo que estuvieron muy ocupados"

Naru se puso roja, pero en lugar de molestarse con Kitsune empezó a llorar y corrió a su cuarto.

"Naru espera era solo una broma…"

Algo raro esta pasando generalmente solo me hubiera gritado, espero que este bien-

Sin pensarlo más Kitsune fue a su habitación para dormir

* * *

Naru entro a su cuarto y cerro la puerta de un golpe.

Por que…por que…debo…hacer…-

Después de llorar un rato, Naru se quedo dormida.

* * *

¿Que les parecio? Ya se que es muy corto pero esperen el próximo capitulo pronto. Dejen sus reviews por favor. 


End file.
